


Gun Game

by BadgerDame



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Knife-play, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ramsay is his own warning, Thramsay - Freeform, gun-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerDame/pseuds/BadgerDame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay has a new toy he wants to try out on Reek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun Game

Ramsay was never the type of lover to be gentle. Ramsay was brutal, cruel, and sadistic. There were no sweet touches and if there were pain would soon follow. His sweet sugary voice was all a ruse to make someone feel safe when they should be running the other way. Safe words didn't exist. Tender care was a farce. Soft caresses would soon reveal a knife ready to rend delicate skin underneath. Kisses would turn into teeth tearing flesh. That's the type of lover Ramsay was and Theon knew it all too well. With all that Ramsay had to offer though Theon was growing to love it. Ramsay made him love it. There was no choice in the matter. Theon's pleasure didn't amount to much but when Ramsay was merciful and allowed Theon pleasure it was the best orgasms he ever had. Those were his favorite nights. When Ramsay came in the bedroom with a sadistic grin plastered on his face Theon knew he should be wary. Hell he was downright terrified.

 

"Oh, Reek! I have a new game for us to play." His voice held a sing-song quality to it and it only filled Theon with more dread of what was about to happen.

 

He knew he was supposed to be Reek, Ramsay's perfect little pet but inside he kept Theon in bay. Hidden beneath the surface of the waves that he missed so much growing up. If he wasn't terrified of the repercussions he might have asked Ramsay if he could be taken to the beach again. That was a thought he swallowed down underneath the salty waters of his mind. Theon knew he could never think of himself as Theon with Ramsay around. He'd see. He always see. So that's when Reek would come up from under the crashing waves inside him. Take the pain Theon couldn't bear. Keep him happy and maybe he'll show mercy. That's what he kept telling himself. Games though, he never won any games that Ramsay played with him. It always resulted in something awful. His body began to shake and Ramsay made a tsking sound.

 

"Don't you want to play a game with me, pet?" The threat clear in his voice no matter how soft he spoke the words.

 

"If it p-pleases you." Was the only response Reek could give.

 

Sometimes Reek was envious of Theon. Reek could never disappear like he could. Never hide away until it was all over and his master was gone. Reek got affection and mercy but only if Theon stayed far away. No matter how envious he got with a name he wasn't supposed to remember he sometimes wished that he could be safe from the torment of his master’s whims. Those were forbidden thoughts. He didn't need to think, only master did. He didn't need to make decisions, which was master’s job. In the back of his mind he could here Theon sneer at him. It didn't matter. Reek, Reek it rhythms with weak. Rhyming was the only thing that helped. Theon never appeared when he rhymed. Never appeared anymore when those icy blue orbs flayed his mind apart inch by inch. Under the salty sea Theon was protected even if he was drowning away from existence.

 

"That's a good pet. Now listen closely, Reek. I know you're dimwitted but I don't want to have to repeat myself. Can you listen to me for a moment?" Ramsay moved closer in the bedroom as Reek kneeled in front of him, doing his hardest to pay attention to whatever his master had to say.

 

"It's a guessing game," Ramsay petted the blond greasy locks of hair of his pet. "I'll say two truths and one lie and if you can figure out the lie then we will only use a knife tonight. Oh stop your whining. Pay attention." His grip tightened as Reek whimpered and mumbled out his apologies.

 

His master’s knife terrified Reek. It was honestly his least favorite of his master’s toys in the bedroom. Whenever the knife cut into his flesh the marks were always deep enough to scar. Coating the white satin sheets in crimson. Marking the bed as well as his body as property of Ramsay. Tears started to glisten his eyes as a mock compassionate thumb stroked them away. Master loved to see him cry. Another ruse to get Reek to fall for whatever game he couldn't win. _He'll cut us_ , Theon whispered in his ear. _Maybe I could win?_ It was more of an uncertain question that they both knew wasn't possible. He never won these games. A trick was involved and he saw that as clear as day.

 

"Now, if you guess wrong then we get to use my new toy, isn't that fun, Reek? I'm being generous by giving you a chance aren't I?" The words purred from his masters lips as he let go of the greasy blond brittle locks and stepped back to look at him, expecting an answer.

 

"Thank you master for your kindness." After all, Ramsay was being kind by giving him a chance.

 

Ramsay grinned and Reek knew in that instance he just lost the game. That there was a trick and he was doomed to lose. He had to play though, not playing would just make his master angry.

 

"First one I Love you."

 

Reek blinked, was that the lie? It wasn't like his master to ever say those words. Love was something that Reek was sure Ramsay was incapable of feeling. So he stayed silent waiting for the next two.

 

"Second, I believe you'll like what I have in store for you if I win."

 

Reek knew that was a trick, he had to like what Ramsay did with him in bed, or at least force himself to. Sometimes though, the pain would be too much and he barely could keep the tears from coming. His master liked tears though, his master enjoyed hurting him but Ramsay also wanted Reek to be thankful for what he gave him. So this one had to be the truth even if Reek didn't believe it was.

 

"Last, I know that you went and saw Robb, when I was out of the house a week ago." The danger in his tone made Reek sink further down. He was trapped. No way out. If he said that was the lie, then he'd be lying to his master. He wasn't sure how Ramsay could know that he had snuck out but that didn't matter. Ramsay always knew. Tears came more freely now, staining his cheeks. Terrified eyes avoided his master’s gaze. Ramsay tapped his foot. "Hurry up, Reek." He sounded annoyed like he just wanted to get on with the fun he had in store. There was no other choice, Reek knew when he had lost and thinking he could ever win was a foolish endeavor.

 

"That- that." He just could barely speak as his sobs burst out of him. It wasn't fair! He just couldn't catch a break. Ramsay tapped under his chin to make him give eye contact. An icy stare that sent shivers all through his body.

 

"Reek, I know it's hard for you to think as you are a dim witted creature but you should want to try harder than that for me. You want to please me, don't you?" His voice spoke of pain if Reek didn't speak faster so stuttering as he did, he blurted out "That you love me is the lie!" When there was a flash of sadistic amusement Reek knew it was over.

 

"So, after everything I have done for you, Reek, you question my love for you." Ramsay gave him a hard kick to his stomach and Reek collapsed backwards and gasped out, trying to recollect the air that was lost from his lungs.

 

 "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried out, absolutely petrified.

 

"You've been very bad, first you question my love for you, and then you don't fess up to seeing your dipshit ex of a friend behind my back. I think you're very ungrateful for all I do for you, pet."

 

Reek went pale as tears stained his checks. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He only went out to see Robb after his father had passed away. Ned Stark had been like a father to Theon when his own father hadn't want him. He had been a kind man who treated Theon very well. Reek could barely speak as Ramsay grinned darkly down at him. "P-Please..." Was all his squeaky voice could muster out. The glint in icy eyes told him there would be no mercy for him. Ramsay after all was not a kind lover.

 

"Take off your clothes and get on the bed, Reek."

 

Despite his ever growing nauseous body he crawled to the bed and climbed on, slowly moving away his clothes, trembling hands doing a poor job at it. One pleading look he gave his master, he quickened his movements as he saw pain would be worse if he didn't oblige faster. Ramsay watched from the corner of the room as Reek removed his clothing. Lustful hunger filled the icy stare as he tapped the gun against his leg. As frightened wide sea blue eyes looked up at him he grinned.

 

"Turn around, Reek, spread those cheeks."

 

The amusement in that sing-song tone made Theon want to get up, spit in his face and leave. Theon had been through to much humiliation and abuse over the years by this sick fuck! When could he just be free! To live his life the way he wanted! to be free from this nightmare! His body tensed in anger. Every nerve in his body ready for action. To escape and never come back. However, Reek knew the consequences for such an action would be detrimental to his health. _'Master, can be kind if I behave.'_ His mind pleaded with the other side of him to behave. As he did what his master ordered dread filled his body as he heard the sound of boots moving closer to the bed. _'Please let it be quick.'_ He whined internally. His forehead leaned against the bed-sheets. A pointless attempt to hide his shame. No. There was no hiding as Theon raged inside.

 

"Please..." He spoke aloud much to his horror, when he felt the barrel of the gun stroke his back, his body cringing from the cold metal that could only welcome death of he was lucky.

 

"Please what, Reek?" His purr sent a shiver of fear. Ramsay was having fun. Fun that only ended in pain. Reek knew how to play this game though. Don't beg. At least, don't beg for his master to not hurt him. Beg for the pain, there will be kindness after. Master can be kind. _'It's a lie...'_  Theon spoke as he retreated back into the watery depths of their shared mind. What was it like there? Reek often wondered. Was there always food? Always water when the thirst was too much? Was there ever pain? Was it peaceful? How he wished he could be there. How he wished he was never born. How he wished he could just please his master. The sudden feeling of fingers sliding against his soft cock made his breath leave him and time stand still.

 

"Are you not pleased by me, Reek? Is your master’s pleasure not important to you?"

 

Words were like flaying knifes. Words could tear open your mind and leave it in shambles. Words held promises and nightmares. Ramsay kept his word if pain would in-sue. That was the hidden meaning behind his farce of questions. Reeks opinion on anything never mattered. It definitely didn't matter here. He lost the game. This was what his master wanted. This is what his master would get. His master was going to use a gun on him. For what, Reek already figured out and it terrified him. Whining, all he wanted was for it to be over. No, those were traitorous thoughts. How could he be so selfish? To wish anything against his master? He should be grateful right? Who would ever want him besides Ramsay? No one. At least that's what Ramsay told him.

 

"I just want to please you, master." Was all he could say before he gasped out in pain as tears dripped down his cheeks. Was that a wrong answer? A kiss to the back of his neck nearly made his heart give out. The grip on his cock was hard and painful. His breathing went rigged as he so desperately wanted to move his hands from his position to squirm away. _Bad! Bad! Bad thoughts!_ His tears stung his eyes.

 

"You aren't lying again to me are you pet?"

 

The room felt even colder under that icy stare he knew was watching his convulsing body. _'I deserve this!'_ His mind screamed at him. _'No, we don't._ ' Theon's voice in his mind offered a faint comfort but only irritation came back. _'Just go away! It's your fault! It's always your fault! If you didn't make us see Robb, master wouldn't be hurting us!'_ Reek cried out as the grip tightened. Oh god! He was ignoring Ramsay! How could he do that?

 

"No, Reek won't lie to you... M-master... D-Do what you want. Please... Let me make you happy..." Reek spoke the words to appeal to the sadistic side of his owner, his lover and the only person who mattered in his life.

 

With a grin, Ramsay released his tight grip on his pets cock and moved his hand to Reeks ass. "Oh, silly, pet, don't you know I'll always do what I want with you." With that he inserted a finger in Reeks tight hole and all his pet could think was how thankful he was that his master would even prepare him a little for what was to come. Ramsay was tender lover.

 

Reek bit into his lip to avoid whimpering. Sounds of displeasure always made his master even rougher with him. His skin was starting to sweat as Ramsay whispered false affections to put him in a false security. It's always false. Always. The penetrating finger wasn't gentle and he was almost relieved when he felt himself stretched enough to his owners liking. Then the coldness of the guns barrel against his opening made his breath heave and a feeling of nausea threatened to break his composer. He had to force his body to relax. A task that wasn’t easy to accomplish. There was going to be no mercy for him though.

 

"Shhh, pet. This will make me very happy if you stay still for me." Ramsay chuckled as he started to insert the barrel of the gun into Reeks hole. The foreign object made Reeks body compiles in pain and he cried out loudly. It went in slowly but the agonizing pain as he felt himself tear from not being prepared enough made him wither. 'Master is being slow instead of fast. He does care.' His mind tried to rationalize another form of his lover’s sick thrills. Ramsay was gentle.

 

"You're doing well, Reek." Said Ramsay as he cooed at his pet. Another dreadful thought crossed the terror filled mind of the broken down man. What if the gun was loaded?

 

Blood seeped from the crevices of his ass and dripped down his leg. Warm liquid that he tried to focus on to distract himself. Reek wanted to beg for Theon to be with him to help endure this but knew he wouldn't come out from the darkness of his mind. Regretting telling him to go away he didn't have long to regret that decision or focus on it as Ramsay pulled the gun out more and slammed it back in. Gasping for breath, he was horrified when his own soft cock began to twitch to life. Gods how fucked up was he? He wondered. Why must he have been conditioned to even enjoy this type of pain and humiliation in the slightest? That's when he realized those thought were left over shards of personality left over from Theon. After all Reek has only been alive for several years. Master gave him life. Master owned his body. Reek does not matter.

 

The firearm was pushed in and out at a rougher speed than before, tearing more of his insides apart as the screams finally broke free from his throat. His throat burned. His eyes burned from the tears. Bile rose up in his throat that he had to force swallow down. His body wanted to collapse in on itself. This was more painful than he had expected. This was only the beginning. Ramsay would never relent. The sound of metal being picked up made Reek wince and whimper out a plea that would only be ignored. When the blade grazed his back, that’s when panic began to build up more. Not only was he being fucked with a gun, he would also be cut with a knife. The knife teased his skin as it went softly over his skin which only made the anxiety worse. When would he be cut? Steal stroked his neck and his entire body froze. No longer breathing as the knife lingered there. Was this is? Was he about to die? Could Ramsay not decide between gun or knife? After a whole minute of intense mocking the thought of death the blade went back to his back. Exhale, in relief or was it disappointment? He wasn’t sure. Was that Reeks thought or Theron’s? He didn’t know anymore. Both dreamed about being released to deaths cold embrace. Though both knew the likely hold that Ramsay would ever allow that was thin. Ramsay wasn’t that merciful. When the steal pressed into his flesh his head thrashed up. Dragging slowly and deeply the knife cut lines into his flesh. His mind flashed to what the precise cuts were starting to form. A cut line there, another there. It kept going for quite a while, each slice that rend flesh was premediated. It didn’t matter if he won the game earlier. Ramsay had planned this.

 

The gun was pushed in deeper, as Ramsay grinned down at the bleeding, crying man underneath him. Leaning closer to his pathetic pet, he licked the blood from the freshly made wounds and enjoyed the shiver it sent his plaything. The taste of built up grime and copper didn’t bother him. His pet would remember this. Reek would know who was in control. Who made the decisions. Why he wasn’t allowed to disobey. That Ramsay would always know when he was being lied to. At the same time it made his disgusting creatures to others all the more perfect for him. Reek was his perfect creation. Reek would allow anything if it made him happy. It made him smile with all the imagery of what he planned in the future. After all he could show some mercy to his dimwitted pet for now.

 

“There, now you’ll have a reminder.” His sweet voice that held a bitterness hidden in it made Reek feel even sicker. He already was able to spell out the word when it was being cut into his flesh. One word he’d have to forever have in his skin. One word that made him feel worse than how he felt right now. That word was:

**_Liar._ **

Reek knew then that he could never be loved. He could never be cared for. Ramsay would forget about him. This was just to show him how much he had failed to be a worthy pet.

That was until the voice that reminded him of dark rooms, bruises, blood and broken bones spoke again.

 

"Stroke yourself." The command was clear and with shaking fingers, Reek did as he was told. Gripping his cock, he pumped slowly up and down. Crying out with each intrusion of the weapon. "Faster, Reek." Ramsay moaned out taking the sick pleasure in the whole scenario. That's when his pet noticed the sound behind him of his owner stroking his own hard cock. Fast and quick.  If he could feel ashamed right now he would. But shame was not a feeling he was allowed unless he displeased the sadist of a lover he had. Stroking the shaft was a difficult task as all he could feel was pain and Crimson warm liquid coating his legs, surely staining the bed. **In. Out.** **In out.**  His body started to quiver. Sweat dripped down his forehead. Pushing his head more into the mattress seeking any form of comfort he could. Ramsay twisted the position of the gun making the invasion of his body even worse. Kissing his shoulder, Ramsay bit down hard causing the weak skin to tear and for Reek to scream out. Wasn’t the gun bad enough? Couldn’t he even get one break? The harder force of the weapon answered the question for him. Each penetration was pushing him to his breaking point. How could he even listen to one command when his insides were burning? He had experienced all sorts of toys his master brought to the bedroom, but a gun being forcefully inside him was nothing like he experienced before. It added a whole new level of danger and a whole new level of fear. Ramsay was out doing himself this time. The tears would heal but the psychological implications that whatever he wanted to do, he would do, no matter what Reek wanted.

 

The firearm being pushed inside him and when it hit a particular sensitive part, Reek moaned. His cock now hard and glistening with the pre-cum of his seed. His master’s groans of pleasure was filling each part of his mind and so his hands movements became even faster. With each thrust of the gun into him he matched his strokes to the rhythm. Like a song that was only meant for the two of them in this room to enjoy. Ramsay had taught him well. Enjoy the pain but only if he was told to. This was sick, this was twisted but he knew no other life. This was it. Pain was so common in his life that any bit of pleasure he got was only gifted to him by Ramsay. No matter how much his body wanted to collapse from the exhaustion it was being put through he kept his pace. If he stopped he'd be punished. This didn't last long as when the barrel hit his prostate his seed spilled all over his hand and sea blue eyes widened in horror. _Oh no! No! No! No!_ Ramsay didn't give him permission to come! _No!_ Crying out all Reek could say was sorry over and over as Ramsay’s own orgasm came to him. Groans and grunts entered the room and then all was silent. The firearm no longer moving but rested deep into his body. Terror filled eyes looked back at his master and they stared back with such a captivating force that tears streamed down his eyes. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak. His chest felt tight. His heart ache as the gun was finally withdrawn from his body. Causing gushing blood to follow suit but there was no time to focus on that. Turning around as quick as his fragile body could he looked up at icy eyes pleading.

 

Without a word, Ramsay moved the barrel to Reeks lips and no command was needing. Darting out his tongue he licked away the copper flavor. His eyes stayed on his masters own. He knew he liked to watch. Bobbing his head up and down like how he was taught to suck on his masters cock he cleaned the gun. Tongue swirling against the barrel. He noticed Ramsay's finger was next to the trigger. A nervous feeling crept over him as he continued to clean the weapon.  The firearm glistened and Ramsay just stared at his pet and gave a feigned smile. It didn't matter if it was false. It was a comfort. More pain would follow but Reek finally understood what it meant. What the game was about. It was confirmed with a chuckle as Ramsay stared out the window after Reek removed his mouth from the now clean firearm, the sound of the weapon going off and gun powder smell filled the room. Reek knew then.

 

Ramsay Bolton did love him.


End file.
